


Siblings Trouble

by TofuTurtleHime2468



Category: NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, basically family fluff stuff, cross-posted on asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTurtleHime2468/pseuds/TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: Drabbles of the daily lives of some odd siblings. (AU where certain members of Seventeen, Nu'est, and Pristin are siblings)





	1. Dear diary, my brothers make me feel like a potato TT

**Author's Note:**

> This story's updating will be like updating for a one-shot series (which is extremely inconsistent updating) and it's really more-so meant as a refresher for me since I do write a lot of shipping stories so hey, why not some family stuff because family is important too (also because I love all three of these groups a lot but that doesn't mean that I excuse Pledis for being a crappy company >:( (give the sunbaenims their comebacks and popularity!)).
> 
> So far the siblings that I have planned out are (family names are decided by the oldest btw):
> 
> JR (Jonghyun) and S.Coups (Seungcheol)
> 
> Ren (Minki), Jeonghan, and Siyeon
> 
> Minhyun, Joshua (Jisoo), and Roa (Minkyung)
> 
> Jun (Junhui) and Pinky/Kyulkung (Jieqiong)
> 
> Nayoung and Wonwoo
> 
> Baekho (Dongho), Woozi (Jihoon), and Yuha (Kyungwon)
> 
> Seungkwan and Shannon (Sungyeon)
> 
> Aron, Vernon (Hansol), Kyla, Samuel (yes I had to add Samuel)
> 
> Dokyeom (Seokmin) and Eunwoo
> 
> Hoshi (Soonyoung) and Yehanna (Yewon)
> 
> If you think certain certain members should be siblings, certain people should be couples, or just some drabble requests just tell me and I'll take them into consideration ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon is known as one of the prettiest girls at school but complications always arrive whenever her brothers appear.

"Choi Siyeon, princess of Pledis High and everyone's dream girl.

The most beautiful girl you'll ever see who's not only pretty, but also musically talented with singing and rapping, plays the violin and piano, a natural born actress, and has a heart made out of pure gold."

"Okay Kyungwon-unnie, that's enough monolog-ing," Siyeon sighs, tugging at Kyungwon's blazer to get her to sit down from standing on their lunch table in a dramatic fashion before she accidentally gives everyone passing by a peek of her underwear.

"Also please get your foot off of the table so that I can eat my kibimbap in peace," Yebin voiced out.

"Aw but if I don't introduce Princess Siyeon in a dramatic way to Minkyung then it won't be that fun," Kyungwon pouts as she moves to takes her seat back beside the sighing "princess".

"Hey I might be a transfer student but that doesn't mean I'm innocent enough to take that seriously," Minkyung responds with a slight frown, her American accent coming out in certain areas of her sentence.

 _But I guess some parts of it is accurate..._ Siyeon thought as her gaze drifts over to her school bag full of love letters with her name written on all of them in a variety of different hand-writings. The thought was never something to say though since she knew better in comparison to her experience at home. No matter how many admirers she has, she knew that she could never beat some older siblings of her's.

"Princess, aren't you gonna eat something?" Kyungwon asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Er- can't. I forgot my lunch at home," Siyeon said.

"You can have some of my kibimbap if you want," Yebin said as she pushes her container of kibimbap over.

"Thanks Rena-unnie," and Siyeon was about to grab a roll when the doors suddenly opened and the classroom went silent. Everyone in the classroom turned to the door before dread immediately filled Siyeon at the sight of the figure clad in skinny jeans, leather ankle boots, leather jacket with a gray shirt underneath, and a crimson motorcycle helmet over their head while holding her plaid pink and black lunch box in their hand.

The stranger reached up and took off their helmet, auburn brown hair cascading down to their shoulders and taking the breaths away from everyone in class. The stranger messes with their hair a bit before looking over and grinning at Siyeon, who immediately curses in her head as she gets up abruptly and quickly walks over to the stranger.

"Jeonghan-oppa! I thought I told you  _not_ to come onto school campus  _again_!" Siyeon hissed in a whisper.

"What? Can't I bring my little sister's lunch?" an eased laugh leaves Jeonghan's mouth, "You worry too much, Yeon-ah."

"Well-"

"Um..."

The duo pauses in their conversation and looks over to a boy who was fiddling nervously, a.k.a. Siyeon's crush (and she freaks out internally).

"I-I know that we haven't properly met b-but..." he turns bright red before holding out a letter to Jeonghan.

Obviously, Siyeon is not only heartbroken but regrets everything knowing how her pretty brother's personality was like as he reaches out and teasingly lifts his chin up with a smirk, "Oh~ That eager are we?"

And immediately Siyeon wants the ground to burry her.

* * *

That night after she was forced to go home on Jeonghan's motorcycle, she stayed up that night and wrote in her diary.

'Dear diary,  
Oppa makes everyone he meets gay ;-;'

* * *

"Yeon-ah, don't you want to eat your pancakes instead of pouting? You've been pouting for the past two weeks."

To which Siyeon couldn't hlp but pout more as she's forced to stare at he older brothers that were sitting across the table in the diner from her looking as breathtaking as per usual with that motorcyclist outfit and long auburn hair to her left and that stylish sleeveless denim jacket over a baggy black shirt and platinum blond hair tied into a ponytail.

"Don't worry Ren, she's just sad that I stole her crush's heart," Jeonghan laughs, "She's probably salty that this is the fourth time that it's happened."

"Am not!" Siyeon yelled indignantly.

She actually was.

"Again?" Minki asked skeptically.

"I can't help it though. Beautiful genes run in the family."

"Then stop flirting with them! Ren-oppa is your twin but you never see Ren-oppa flirting with everyone he meets!" Siyeon defended, crossing her arms with a huff, which was true. Jeonghan and Minki were twins yet they were practically opposites: Jeonghan seems reserved at first when meeting him for the first time before showing a more playful attitude whereas Minki showed a reserved but also playful attitude before his shy personality takes place if the playful front he keeps up goes a bit too far.

"Here's your check," their waiter gave the check to Minki before bowing and leaving quicker than usual. Minki looks at the check before scrunching up his eyebrows at the little piece of paper.

"Why did he write a seven digit number with a heart along with 'for the beautiful blonde'?"

* * *

That night...

'Dear diary,  
Jeonghan is too flirty and Ren is too oblivious, please save me from these two idiots before I actually become a potato.'

* * *

Even with another week passing by, those same reoccurring themes would continue to happen where everyone would pay attention to her beautiful older brothers instead of her whenever they were in the same place and time. Siyeon was growing tired of such things happening for the whole 16 years of her life, obvious from the pout on her face that now seemed permanent as she kicked a pebble on the ground as she walked home since Jeonghan had to pick up Minki due to the latter's manager's car breaking down and not allowing a growing model to take a crappy city bus or else it would ruin Minki's 'image'.

Siyeon muttered some curses as she stares at the ground stubbornly before suddenly feeling clammy and rough hands cover her mouth and yank her into a damp alleyway hidden from society, fear immediately coursing throughout her body as she saw the hungry stares of the group of men who reaked of cigarettes and alcohol.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?"

"You think she's used?"

"Probably, I mean look at her face."

She yelped as she felt more hands grope her body with finger going beneath her school uniform and disassembling her previously neat clothing. She tried to struggle but whoever was holding her was too strong, making her realize the cold truth that she couldn't get away and tears began to prick her eyes as she squeezed them shut as her screams were muffled by those filthy hands.

"YAH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU F***TARDS ARE DOING TO YEON-AH!"

Her eyes shot open and she saw a familiar blond's fist colliding with one of their faces as a crackling noise emitted from it. She watched as Minki then quickly delivered a jab in the gut with his elbow to a guy approaching behind him before Jeonghan took the opportunity to swing his motorcycle helmet at his head. Minki then quickly works to kick the last guy in his chest before Jeonghan grabs the latter's arm and flips him onto the hard cement floor.

"That's what you get for hurting my little sister, you scum," Jeonghan spat before her two siblings ran over to Siyeon, who had unconsciously fallen to the ground.

"Yeon-ah, are you okay? Did they touch you anywhere more than needed? Does oppa need to desecrate their faces more?" Minki asked worriedly as he kneeled down to Siyeon and Jeonghan took off his leather jacket to put around Siyeon's small frame.

She was speechless as to what happened before a choked sob came and she reached forward to hug her older brothers tightly, sobbing, "I-I'm sorry I was so jealous! I-I just wanted to be pretty and popular and l-loved like you guys but...! But...!"

"Hey, it's okay," she feels Jeonghan rubbing her back soothingly, "We'll protect you no matter what. You are our sister after all, and family sticks together, no matter what."

"And just because we're pretty doesn't mean we have to always  _act_ pretty," Minki snickered, nodding over to the beaten up trio as she lets go of them.

"You're lucky we were passing by this street to head home though," Jeonghan couldn't help but tease.

"Yeah... thanks, you guys..." Siyeon sniffled, a small smile on her face.

A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Minki by the shoulder, making the latter turn and go into an attack position before his other shoulder was clasped and he was facing the guy that he punched and broke his nose, as evident with that oddly shaped nose and blood dripping down from his nostril. Even in such a state, he asked in a dazed manner, "Do you believe in fate?"

The three siblings blinked, shared a look with each other, before deciding...

To all punch him in the face.

* * *

'Dear diary,  
I wouldn't trade them for anything nor anyone though.'


	2. Jisoo and Minkyung are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times Minhyun was kind of jealous of how close the two were... most of the times he's glad he's not them.

When Minhyun was little, he was a fairly close with his siblings at first. He made sure to always play games with his twin Jisoo (it was just a bit odd that he called him 'hyung' still even though he was a few minutes younger than Minhyun) and always give his little sister Minkyung piggy-back rides whenever she wanted them.

He was a responsible older brother until he was found out to be exceeding his average grade level, thus participating in a more privileged school leading to a busier life where it strained his relationships with his siblings.

"Hyung! Let's go to the arcades!"

"I can't Soo-yah, I have to study for my literature test tomorrow."

"Minhyun-oppa! Gimme a piggy-back ride to the park!"

"I can't Min-ah, I need to do math homework."

And just like that, they drifted apart because he was forced to have too many responsibilities as a child. Their relationship was stressed even more when the family had to move to the U.S. for business reasons for a while, leading to Minhyun being left behind with his mother in South Korea due to his studies.

When his siblings came back around seven years later, there was an even more prominent gap between them because of the difference in exposure to cultures- Jisoo was now Joshua and Minkyung was now Roa. The two would talk to each other in English on habit, leaving Minhyun completely clueless as to what they could possibly be whispering about.

"Hey Soo-yah," Minhyun had asked one time, but his twin didn't realize that he was calling him- habits were hard to break as a child after all. He couldn't help but let that little bit of irritation show as he repeats louder, "Soo-yah," and Jisoo finally looks over after Minkyung left for something.

"What are you guys always talking about?" Minhyun pouts before frowning when Jisoo had unconsciously slipped into English to answer.

When his eyebrows scrunched up, that was when Jisoo realized his mistake before awkwardly laughing, "Oops, sorry hyung," an American accent was extremely prominent still, "Er- say that again please?"

The frown furthers before he repeats, "What are you and Min-ah always talking about?"

Again, that clueless look on his face when he addressed their sister like that.

"Ugh- Roa! What are you and Roa always talking about in English?! I can never understand you guys!" Minhyun yelled frustratingly.

"Oh, we were just talking about a new restaurant that opened. Do you want to come with us tonight?" Jisoo continued to ask with that innocent look, further irritating Minhyun, before he remembered to take a deep breath yet still answered in a curt fashion.

"No. I won't go with two strangers."

* * *

Minhyun glanced at the clock that read '12:00 a.m.' before sighing, tossing his pencil onto his book before rubbing his dry eyes. He stands up to stretch before heading out of his room to go grab a cup of cool water when he passes by Jisoo's room before stopping when he heard some whispering in English again and he would have ignored it if Minkyung hadn't thrown 'oppa' into her sentence- something that specifically addressed himself whereas Jisoo was addressed as Joshua.

He stops, peeking into the dimly lit room where the two were talking to each other with worried expressions before Minhyun had to interrupt since it was way past their bedtimes since they didn't go to any prestigious schools with a ton of homework like his did. Minhyun really did try his best not to pout that he couldn't understand them yet again as he knocked on their door and opened it slightly, "Soo- Joshua, Roa, go to bed," he hated how he neary bit his tongue when switching to how he addressed them.

Jisoo and Minkyung shared a look that Minhyun couldn't pick out before Minkyung stood up and started heading towards the door.

"Good night, oppa. You should get some sleep too," Minkyung smiled a small one when they met at the door.

"Maybe," Minhyun sighed with a forced smile before reaching up and ruffling Minkyung's hair and leaving to go continue study.

* * *

"I should get going now. You know how Jeonghan is when it comes to cooking dinner."

"Well not like you can cook either, Ren."

"Ah shh!" Minki slapped Minhyun on the arm lightly, the latter only laughing at his friend. Minki huffs, "Well your brother is coming home soon too, right? What was his name... Jisoo?"

"Joshua," a hint of bitterness was in Minyun's tone.

"You're American?" Minki asked with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"No," Minhyun huffed before changing the subject as to not act so coldly anymore, "Weren't you gonna leave so that Jeonghan doesn't sleep through waiting for the something to cook before sleeping through the house getting burnt down?"

"Er- yeah, bye hyung," Minki waved as he grabbed his bag to leave, opening the door at the same time that Jisoo and Minkyung were entering the house. When the door closed, Minkyung immediately asks with a slight grin, "Ooh, was that your girlfriend~?"

To which Minhyun would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Minkyung and Jisoo didn't talk to him unless absolutely necessary so instead he raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"The really pretty blonde girl that just left. So, who is she?" Minkyung asked a bit too excitedly as she walked over to him before Minhyun realized as to who his little sister was talking about before he laughed, "Ren? Oh gawd no, he's not even a girl!"

"So oppa is-?" Minkyung seemed more confused than before before Jisoo nudged at her to stop asking so many intrusive and odd questions.

"Anyways, what's for dinner, hyung?" Jisoo asked with a smile.

"Ah, do you want to order pizza or something? I'm not in the mood to cook," Minhyun stated, which was a lie. He knew that they were more acquainted with Western food and would rarely have the appetite for Korean dishes for dinner.

Jisoo and Minkyung shared a look before Jisoo spoke up, "Uh- we still have some kimchi, right? Can hyung make us some kimchi soup?"

"Are you sure?" Minhyun asked. When the two nodded without another word, he hesitantly complies to whatever it is that they were trying to plan for.

* * *

That night, Minhyun went to go turn off the lights in the house so that everyone could sleep in peace before he saw a dim peep of light in Jisoo's room.

 _Are they still up? It's 1 a.m. though..._ even though Minhyun was tired as usual, he went to go into the room to tell his twin to go to bed before he saw that Jisoo had fallen asleep, sprawled out on his bed with his guitar, and Minkyung had fallen asleep while she seemed to be writing something on Jisoo's desk that had the dimly lit lamp. He sighs, wanting to scold Jisoo for sleeping on his expensive guitar and Minkyung for sleeping on the desk even though it would give a crick in her neck.

He walked over to turn off the lights before he saw a peek of the paper she was writing on with a lot of doodles on it. Curious, he slides the piece of paper from underneath his little sister and he was caught off guard to see what was written on it:

Practice speech for oppa after his party! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

Oppa! It's been ~~seben~~  seven years since Joshua and I left for America! We missed you ~~lots~~  a lot when we were there((o(;△;)o)) but since we were kids, we thought that you ~~become~~ became too much of an adult to spend time with us! (;﹏;)

We missed you even when you studied a lot when we were still in ~~Corea~~ Korea, so we were super happy to come back, but everything was so different... Joshua and I forgot about what ~~live~~ life was like with you and you always seemed so sad... Joshua ~~telled~~ told me that you got mad at him because you couldn't understand us.

Even though there's a language difference, we still love you lots and lots, so please don't feel sad, oppa... We want to be close with you again like ~~vack~~ back then but this time we'll take care of you like you did for us back then so you're not allowed to feel sad anymore, okay?!٩(•̤̀^•̤́๑)૭✧ ~~Rook~~ Look at how good we are at being siblings! We even decided to sing happy birthday to you!

He wondered why there was a wet spot at the bottom before he realized that we was crying. Minhyun looked at his two sleeping siblings before chuckling, thinking that he really was lucky to have them as his siblings.

_That's why they were acting funny... it's my birthday tomorrow..._

* * *

"Thanks for coming though," Minhyun told Minki before turning to his siblings who looked extremely expectant. He smiled at them, "And thanks for setting up a surprise birthday party," and he laughed as the two looked extremely proud and high-fived each other.

"No problem man, what else are friends for," Minki said nonchalantly.

"You sure you didn't come just for the cake?"

"Oh shush," Minki picked up a bit of cream from his slice of his cake to smear onto Minhyun's cheek. It seemed like Jisoo and Minkyung were so ecstatic that they ended up going off in a speedy English conversation.

He noticed that Minki was staring at the two so he questioned the model with his gaze. In an absent-minded manner, Minki said, "Oh, it's nothing. I just thought that it was nice that Joshua's girlfriend helped in setting up."

To which Jisoo and Minkyung choked on their spits whereas Minhyun bursted out into laughter.

Well that was a major point as to why he shouldn't be jealous about their closeness, but hey, even though they call each other Joshua and Roa now, they are still Soo-yah and Min-ah to him.


	3. Hyakuretsu Kyaku!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Junhui knows that as siblings they fight most of the time, but this is getting ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note this took place before Minhyun made up with Joshua and Minkyung

"Wow Jun, I knew that you were obsessed with your new purple hair but becoming purple yourself is not the answer."

"Shut up, Hoshi," Junhui grumbled, hissing when Jeonghan places a towel-wrapped icepack against his cheek. He held the icepack himself, "Anyways, do you guys normally get into fights with your siblings?"

Jeonghan shrugged, casually flipping his long hair and oblivious to the people swooning for him in the background, "Yeon-ah does yell at me some times but nothing too extreme." Minki, on the other hand, pointed out, "Because you tease her all the time."

"An occasional fight but that's only something over, like, what chips to buy," Soonyoung added.

"I don't want to talk about it," Minhyun muttered, passive-agressively taking a bite out of his kimbap.

"I have a turtle for a brother-"

"Well sorry Coups not all of us has a twin brother that's too pure for this world," Jihoon huffed.

Soonyoung threw an arm around Jihoon- who glared at the offending limb- and teasingly laughed, "Aw~ Poor Uji being the cause for all the fights with his siblings~." He then screamed in pain when Jihoon chomped down on his arm, Seungcheol quickly intervening so that Soonyoung could keep his arm.

Junhui sighed, "Well this bruise came from Jieqiong punching me in the face this morning."

"For using her skincare kit without her permission?" Jeonghan asked.

"No."

"For hogging the bathroom the entire morning?"

"No."

"For using her makeup without permission?"

"No- wait, how narcissistic do you guys think I am?"

The Yoon twins glanced at each other, before turning back to him and shrugging in unison. Jeonghan unhelpfully added a so-so hand gesture, and then it was just offensive when Minki pushed his twin's hand down and added a "don't bother", barely bothering to say that quietly.

"Listen, are you guys going to help me or should I find someone else to help?"

"I say just accept your fate. You guys always fight don't you?" Jihoon answered dismissively, shoving Soonyoung off the bench they shared.

"What if she punches me again?"

"Don't you take wushu?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You'll be fine."

* * *

Yes, as true as Jihoon had said, Junhui and Jieqiong constantly fighting was pretty normal. Junhui tries to say something embarrassing on Jieqiong's KaKao chat accounts when she's texting someone, Junhui getting locked outside of his own bedroom and being forced to sleep on the couch. Jieqiong "accidentally" pouring hot sauce into Junhui's coke, Jieqiong waking up to see marker drawings on her face.

Opposing opinions on foods, opposing opinions on what to spend the money their parents have given them on, opposing opinions on what eyebrow liner is better. The reasons that pranks and fights start vary greatly.

Yes, Junhui was used to it, but nowdays Jieqiong solutions to fights and pranks were getting very... violent. In fact, her solutions to nonexistent fights and pranks were also getting very... violent.

And yes, Junhui could swear on his magnificent purple hair that the last thing he did before all of this was filling her mechanical pencil for school with dirt about two weeks ago--extremely minor compared to that time when they were kids and he put dirt in her school bag with the addition of an earthworm (and the next day he found his pillow stuffed with earthworms) (and yes, that prank did blow up in him face as he now had a severe phobia of earthworms).

"Jeez, why did I forget the keys to our apartment today..." thus, here at Pledis High, Junhui dreaded for his untimely death. He looked up when he heard the familiar voice of Jieqiong, who still looked rather mad even with her friends chatting with each other.

He barely rose his hand up to wave at her to catch her attention and suddenly all Junhui saw was the bottom of a shoe.

 

 

 

Well, all Junhui could say was this was awkward, walking in a very intimidating silence as Jieqiong continued to fume like a bomb ready to explode whereas Junhui felt much smaller than normal as he has the outlines of a shoe all over his clothes and more specifically his face. When they reached home, Jieqiong immediately stomped her way to her room before slamming it shut, leaving Junhui in his dust-covered uniform.

The older brother scratches the back of his head before heading over to the slammed door. He could quite literally imagine an angel-winged Seungcheol perched on one shoulder telling him, "Resolving this issue would save your literal butt you know" and a devil-winged Jihoon perched on the other shoulder rebutting with, "You're only gonna receive another punch to that egotistical face of your's again".

Junhui took a deep breath, cheering to himself a quiet, "Jiayou!" and he opened the door to receive a pillow to his face. Once the pillow slid down from his face he could feels his eye twitch.

In the pastel pink-themed room, Jieqiong sat curled up against the corner of her bed, glaring at her phone that was placed by her feet. He carefully walked over to her bed to sit on it, "Okay, c'mon, we're talking, mei. Mom and dad aren't here to solve your problem so it's up to me now to help solve it."

"..." she still stared at her phone, eyebrows furrowed.

"Mei, I'm not leaving until you answer me," Junhui added under his breath, "Or at least until you've literally kicked me out."

"... Nothing..." Jieqiong muttered.

"My face and clothing say otherwise," Junhui poked at her cheek, "Spit it out now, me constantly being your punching bag is not the answer either of us wants."

"...ight with...friend..." Jieqiong hid her mouth behind her knees but Junhui barely heard enough.

"Did they do it on purpose?" he rose an eyebrow, noticing how Jieqiong's gaze focused elsewhere.

Carefully he continued on, as though it was a test, "Did they apologize?" Her finger twitched.

"Have they constantly been apologizing?" She turned her head away.

"Have you been avoiding the conflict with your frien-?"

"AH SHUT UP GE!" Jieqiong proceeded to shove Junhui over the side of her bed, making the lanky college student fall with a loud clunk against her wooden floor. At that point, he snapped.

"OW WHAT THE HELL MEI I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

"WELL YOUR HELP ISN'T NEEDED!"

"OH AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CONTINUE BEING YOUR DUMMY HUH?!"

Jieqiong opened her mouth to try to refute before slowly closing it, murmuring guiltily, "Okay, sorry... me taking my anger out on you was really unfair, especially since you weren't the cause of it..."

Junhui glared for a while longer before relaxing, "It's fine, just... talk it out with me, okay? I know we're not always... buddy-buddy, but it's obvious that you haven't talked this out with anyone yet and it's really taking a toll on you... and me..."

She combed through her hair with her fingers in an abashed manner, "It's silly."

"Well you've beaten me out silly so I have no expectations at this point."

"I... made an album for her... and you know I've spent the past month locking myself in my room and pouring my heart into it!" Jieqiong protested before her voice died out, resorting to a pout, "And... she promised to cherish it and keep it on her forever, since it was so small and carry-able. I noticed it wasn't on her one day and she told me that she... accidentally dropped it into her pool at home... so all of my handwriting was smudged or wiped off and the photos and pages were all crumpled and ruined. When I saw it like that, it felt like she tore out my heart and stepped all over it so I... had cut it off with her..."

If Junhui were to be very honest, he was glad that it wasn't some sort of romance drama between her and her friend with their one-dream dude because although he flirted every now and then, he had basically no experience in romance. He sighed, "So what do you care more about? That album or her?"

"The album held all of our memories together but... her, definitely her..."

"Do you feel kinda dumb now for holding a grudge over it for a week now?" he flinched when Jieqiong abruptly stands up, looking much more confident and reassured than before.

"You know what, ge? You're right. I was being dumb over that," she smiled in what seemed like forever to Junhui, "Thanks a bunch! I'm gonna go make up with my girlfriend now!" and grabbed her phone and wallet before running out of their apartment.

Junhui stared at the hallway in a dumbfounded manner before smiling helplessly before that smile slowly morphed into realization.

"Wait, 'girlfriend'? As in-? Not the-? Wait, mei? Mei?? MEI COME BACK?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon or very later
> 
>  
> 
> Ch. ?: Poker Faced Siblings  
>         - No one really understand Nayoung nor Wonwoo, but they understood each other just fine.
> 
> Ch. ?: This Guy  
>         - To say that Jonghyun is a hot annd clumsy mess is an understatement.
> 
> Ch. ?: *Tree noises*  
>         - Some times, Kyla feels ordinary compared to her brothers.


End file.
